Trouble Seems to Follow
by WalkingonFirex
Summary: As John Cena and Torrie Wilson begin their marriage, Randy Orton's to Alexis Hardy crumbles, thanks to Edge and CM Punk. Meanwhile, Jeff Hardy has a hard time reconnecting with an old flame, Destiny Woods, due to the icon, Sting. Randy Orton/OC/Edge (and CM Punk). Jeff Hardy/OC/Sting. John Cena/Torrie Wilson.


_Story title: Trouble Seems to Follow_

_Pairings: Randy Orton/OC/Edge, Jeff Hardy/OC/Sting, John Cena/Torrie Wilson. _

_Genre(s): Angst, smut, drama, romance._

_Warnings: Language, sexual situations, violence. _

_Destiny Woods is my OC. Alexis Hardy, Mackenzie Copeland, Lucas Orton, and Victoria Orton belong to IanthonyFeels. The wrestlers belong to their respective companies: WWE, TNA, etc. _

_ I figured I should get the first chapter of this out while I had Sting feels before Amy kills me. I don't think I'll be updating much because of Have Faith in Me, but ya know, it's something. Also, it's not totally necessary to read it before, I'd definitely recommend reading IanthonyFeels' "You're Gonna Go Far Kid" before you read this. Not only will it acquaint you with the characters, but it's also a great read. _

_ Also Amy, I made some changes from our initial plans. Hope you're okay with it. Lexi may be a little ooc. I'm still trying to get a feel for her. :)_

* * *

Randy Orton looked around the club, clutching a beer in his hands. He normally wasn't for trashy clubs such as this, but this was for his best friend's bachelor party so it was necessary, he supposed.

"You okay, Ran?" his brother-in-law, Jeff Hardy, asked with a concerned expression on his face.

Randy chuckled. "Yeah. Just can't imagine why Johnny Boy would wanna get married. It's pretty fucked up, if you ask me."

Jeff didn't reply, only stared down at his own can of beer. "You know you're married to my sister, right?" he finally asked, averting his eyes.

The Apex Predator nodded. "Yeah, I do. And it's still pretty fucked up, man."

John Cena, who was drunk off of his ass stood up. "You know, g-guys, I just wanna thank you all for coming here with me tonight! You're m-my best friends and tomorrow, when I'm b-boning Torrie, I'll think of all of you."

Triple H laughed; Shawn Michaels shook his head.

"That isn't a very nice way to talk about your soon-to-be wife," Shawn snapped at John.

"Shut the fuck up, Shawnie," Randy retorted. "Just because you're a born again Christian doesn't mean that we don't remember what you used to do with Sunny in the nineties."

Shawn blushed. "That's…you don't know it's true."

Triple H nodded. "Yeah, we do. I was there for part of it."

Jeff shook his head. "Like you have room to talk, Hunter. We don't even have to bring up your past, now _do_ we?"

The WWE COO glared at him. "No, we don't. Nor do we need to discuss yours. Especially considering you're working for the rival company now, right?"

Jeff shut up.

"Hey, hey!" John half slurred-half screamed. "This is my _last_ night as a single guy and even though you sick fucks are all married — well, besides you, Jeff — _I _am not. Not yet. And I w-want to have fun. Now sh-shut up and take another shot!"

Randy sighed, abiding by his best friend's wishes. He took a long drink and shut his eyes, wondering if he'd made the right decision in marrying Alexis Hardy in the first place. He wouldn't trade Lucas or Victoria for anything in the world — Mackenzie, either — but his marriage was beyond stale. He and Lexi barely spoke anymore and since she wasn't wrestling anymore and she and her best friend, Destiny Woods, had lost touch a few years ago, she just wasn't herself. He missed the old Lexi, for sure.

But more than anything, he missed his wife.

* * *

"They asleep?" Torrie Wilson asked Alexis Hardy-Orton, referring to the latter's twins.

Lexi nodded, flopping onto her sofa. "_Finally." _

Torrie giggled, settling down beside her, taking a long sip of red wine.

Tonight was her last night as a single woman and while her fiancé and his best friends had gone to a nightclub, she and her best friend, Alexis Hardy had opted to stay in.

"Get used to it, Tor," Lexi said, shutting her eyes. "Children are a blessing, but they are also the devil's advocate."

Torrie laughed. "Aww, now don't you miss little Mackenzie?"

Alexis's oldest child, Mackenzie Copeland had started college at UC Berkely that fall and while Lexi missed her terribly, she was also glad to not have to deal with a moody eighteen year-old along with fussy five year-olds. Not to mention her husband was pretty much useless in the parenting department. Ever since he'd gotten huge with World Wrestling Entertainment, he didn't seem to give a _fuck_ about her, their children, or even their marriage. Lexi smiled, shrugging. "Yeah, I miss her. I miss her a lot, but I also don't miss her, you know?"

Torrie shrugged. "I guess. That's the way I feel about my brothers sometimes. Speaking of, they'll be in town tomorrow."

Lexi laughed. "Well, I'd hope so! They _are_ your brothers. Through all of the ups and downs, you should still invite them to your wedding. You're family."

The beautiful blond smiled. "That's good because I've been meaning to tell you something pretty important…," Torrie trailed off, setting her goblet down on the table.

Lexi's brows furrowed. "Really? What is it, Torrie? Oh my God, are you pregnant? You so are! I called it, I've gotta tell Stacy I won the bet-"

"No, no!" Torrie interjected, "that's not it at all! I…Lexi, please don't be mad at me, okay?"

Lexi cleared her throat. "Torrie, what did you do? Did you cheat on John? Because I honestly have no room to talk, you know that."

Torrie sighed. "I invited Destiny. And she RSVP'ed yes."

The brunette didn't say a word. She merely set her glass down and took a deep breath. "It's not me you should worry about," she said softly. "I mean, what's Jeff gonna say?"

Torrie shrugged. "So you're okay with it?"

Lexi swallowed. "I will be civil. I don't know about my older brother. I can't help what he does in this situation."

"Well, Jeff will just have to get over it," Torrie snapped, "it's _my and John's_ wedding, not his. And I love Jeff and I want him there, but I also love Destiny and want her there. So, there's just gonna have to set apart their differences because she's my third bridesmaid and she's walking with him."

Lexi coughed on her drink. "You're not serious, are you?" "As a heart attack," Torrie replied.

Lexi sighed, shaking her head. "Fine, it's not my problem, I guess. I'm kinda tired, though. And we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, right?" I'll see you in the morning, Tor."

Torrie watched Lexi get up and leave, heading upstairs. She thought about stopping her, but knew that she needed time to process what was happening. Lexi and Destiny — though they'd been best friends for the entirety of their adult lives — hadn't spoken in more than a year. All over a stupid incident involving Lexi's older brother and Destiny's ex-fiancé, Jeff Hardy. She decided that letting Lexi sleep on it would be the best plan.

But Lexi wasn't sleeping that night. Instead, she'd be calling an old friend, one that had been _visiting_ her a lot lately.

None other than Adam Copeland.

* * *

_Steve Borden_, the name on the door read. _Sting. _The Icon.

It wasn't like he was Destiny Woods' biggest idol of all time or anything. And it was for this reason that she was having difficulty raising her fist to knock on his door. What if she said something stupid? What if she made a complete fool of herself?

It wasn't like he was a huge boss at Total Nonstop Action Wrestling or anything. He was just a normal member of the roster, just like her. Granted, he had more experience under his belt, but Destiny did, too. Destiny would put money on the fact that he was experienced in more ways than one. In all honesty, that thought made her turn redder than a tomato.

_Come on, Des_, she said to herself, _you can do this. _

Her small hand curled into a fist and she rapped the door a couple times.

"Just a second!" she immediately heard.

She felt her knees go weak at just the _sound_ of his voice.

Destiny took a huge breath as she heard footsteps and the door swung open. And suddenly, there he was. All six foot two, deep brown eyes, dark brown hair, and he, luckily for Destiny, had yet to take his face paint off, so his red, black, and white art was still there for her to admire.

"Ah, hey Destiny," he said, opening the door wider, "come on in."

She nodded. "Th-thanks, Sting."

"Call me Steve," he said settling down in his desk chair. He pointed at one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Okay," she squeaked, sitting down. "Thanks, Steve."

He smiled at her, eyes twinkling. "Now, what can I help you with today?"

She sighed. "We-well, considering I just started today, I wanted to talk to you. I've been in Ring of Honor, the indies, and WWE, but not TNA. And…well, you've…you've been my idol since I was thirteen and it just seemed right to talk to you. You're the only one left at the office tonight and I was here…b-but if you're busy, I totally understand! I can reschedule or ask somebody else or just wing-"

Steve chuckled. "No, no, Destiny! You're totally fine. I'm flattered that I'm your idol. I've seen your matches. You're good, Des. You got a lot of heart. I admire that a lot."

Destiny blushed. "Th-thanks."

"Seriously," he went on, "you'll do just fine here. You're way more experienced than a lot of girls and since we give the women more of a chance to show what they've got, this will be your chance to shine."

She nodded. "I certainly hope so."

He smiled again. "You're talented, a phenomenal wrestler, articulate and good on the mic, a sweet girl, and drop dead gorgeous. I can't think of think anything that would bring you down."

Destiny blushed more furiously. "Th-that means _so _much coming from you. You have no idea, Steve."

"Is that all you needed?" he asked, standing up from his chair.

"Y-yes, sir," she replied, "thank you." She stood up from her chair, as well.

Steve grinned, reaching out and taking her hand. "If you need anything else at all, don't hesitate to call me."

Destiny's palm began to sweat as she looked up into the older wrestler's eyes. She was surely going to die from this fangirl overload.

"Anything?" she asked, smirking.

_Wow,_ she thought to herself, _where is this slut coming from_?

He shrugged. "Anything at all."

Before she could even think about it, the two of them crashed together, mouths and tongues tangling as her idol plopped her on top of his desk.

_Wow_, _I'm kissing Sting._

Suddenly, Steve pulled away. "I'm sorry, Destiny. Really…this isn't appropriate. And besides that, I'm wearing my face paint…," he trailed off.

She pulled him down for another kiss. "Nobody else is here," she whispered, "and I'd much prefer you keep the face paint on. I've always had a thing for the Crow."

He raised his eyebrows before kissing her again and settling down on the desk.

And Destiny didn't bother to think about Jeff Hardy for the rest of the night.


End file.
